Hydrocarbon combustion in diesel engines, stationary gas turbines, and other systems generates exhaust gas that must be treated to remove nitrogen oxides (NOx), which comprises NO (nitric oxide) and NO2 (nitrogen dioxide), with NO being the majority of the NOx formed. NOx is known to cause a number of health issues in people as well as causing a number of detrimental environmental effects including the formation of smog and acid rain. To mitigate both the human and environmental impact from NOx in exhaust gas, it is desirable to eliminate these undesirable components, preferably by a process that does not generate other noxious or toxic substances.
The present invention relates to a method of converting nitrogen oxides in a gas, such as an exhaust gas of a vehicular lean-burn internal combustion engine, to nitrogen by contacting the nitrogen oxides with a nitrogenous reducing agent in the presence of a catalyst comprising a blend of platinum on a support with low ammonia storage with a first SCR catalyst.
Selective catalytic reduction (SCR) of NOx by nitrogenous compounds, such as ammonia or urea, was first developed for treating industrial stationary applications. SCR technology was first used in thermal power plants in Japan in the late 1970s, and has seen widespread application in Europe since the mid-1980s. In the USA, SCR systems were introduced for gas turbines in the 1990s and have been used more recently in coal-fired power plants. In addition to coal-fired cogeneration plants and gas turbines, SCR applications include plant and refinery heaters and boilers in the chemical processing industry, furnaces, coke ovens, municipal waste plants and incinerators. More recently, NOx reduction systems based on SCR technology are being developed for a number of vehicular (mobile) applications in Europe, Japan, and the USA, e.g. for treating diesel exhaust gas.
Several chemical reactions occur in an NH.sub.3 SCR system, all of which represent desirable reactions that reduce NOx to nitrogen. The dominant reaction is represented by reaction (1).4NO+4NH3+O2.→4N2+6H2O  (1)
Competing, non-selective reactions with oxygen can produce secondary emissions or may unproductively consume ammonia. One such non-selective reaction is the complete oxidation of ammonia, shown in reaction (2).4NH3+5O2→4NO+6H2O  (2)
Also, side reactions may lead to undesirable products such as N2O, as represented by reaction (3).4NH3+5NO+3O2→4N2O+6H2O  (3)
It would be desirable to have a catalyst that provides for an increase in yield of nitrogen (N2) and a decrease in N2O formation.